


Hit the ground stumbling

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clumsiness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: In which Obi-Wan trips over everything and nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexthranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/gifts).



The entire 212th and half the 501st talk about it. (But quietly, where the Jedi will never hear.) The entire 212th and half the 501st are worried about what it means.

***

None of them meet General Kenobi on their first deployment and Geonosis is an unholy mess so no one notices there might be something off.

***

Cody first meets Jedi General Kenobi a few weeks after Geonosis. He looks a bit tired, but his injuries seem to have healed well. Good. Injured Generals who won’t get treatment are a danger to themselves and their soldiers.

And then they have to run.

(Later, Cody will think that it certainly won't be the last time. For all that they're fighting an intergalactic war with some of the biggest spaceships ever built, he and Kenobi spend an awful lot of time running.)

Two minutes in, Kenobi trips and nearly goes flying. Cody grabs his arm and pulls him along until he catches himself and picks up the pace again.

***

Some days, Obi-Wan feels all of thirteen, stumbling over his own feet, knocking things over because he's not used to how much he's been growing. Except that he's in his thirties now and the clumsiness is new. And irritating.

He trips over a tree root, falling straight into Cody's arms. His forehead hits Cody's chest armor; he can only hope it won’t bruise. That would be embarrassing.

He rights himself, tugs his clothes back into place and starts talking troop movements and supplies with Cody as if nothing happened. He's becoming quite good at pretending.

***

Cody notices some of his brothers staring at Kenobi like they've never seen him before and wanders over to find out what they're whispering about.

"-could move like that!" one of them is saying when he gets close enough to hear. Cody knows he knows his name but he can't quite remember what it was.

One of the others, a shiny whose name Cody hasn’t learned yet, says, "Yeah, I mean, he keeps tripping over things. And everyone says that normal for him. No one said he fights like he’s dancing."

The other three nod, slow and impressed.

Cody leaves them to it, hiding a smile. His General can fight like no one else and it’s not like it’s a problem that he falls over his own feet off the battlefield.

And anyway, General Kenobi’s greatest talent is talking himself into trouble, not stumbling over it.


End file.
